


Heroes of Ferelden

by Fandastic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandastic/pseuds/Fandastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the quest to save Ferelden from the Darkspawn horde and the Archdemon through the eyes of two young wardens and their companions. Also follows the story of the daughter of an Arl and her time in Denerim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warden Commander

**Author's Note:**

> ***Three stars within the text body is asking you to refer to the Notes at the bottom of the page for additional information  
> **Two Stars on a Chapter title indicates the Chapter having content of a sexual nature  
> *One Star on a Chapter title indicates the Chapter to have major character death

"Mabarya" a voice echoed through the stables. "Mabarya, dear?" an elderly looking woman entered the stables looking around for whomever she called.  
Mabarya's shaved head popped up from a stall, she had been with one of the foals when she was called.  
"There you are my dear, Lord Bryland wants you in the dining hall."  
Mabarya came out of the stall as the woman spoke, her appearance elicited a small gasp from the woman.  
"Dear girl, you are simply covered in filth." the woman shook her head "Lets go into the wash house and get you cleaned up, I wont have you approach our Lord Bryland looking like this."  
Mabarya was unashamed of her appearance or the smell of horse shit in her clothing, but she didn't hesitate to follow the old woman, whom she knew to be an obstinate spirit.  
Mabarya let the woman bathe her, unaffected by the looks of the other servants cleaning themselves in this place. 

Mabarya was an odd looking woman, and certainly earned the looks she received. It wasn't difficult to say that Mabarya looked alot older than she was. Mabarya had a wide square face, full, high boned cheeks, a short, squashed nose, little to no eyebrows and wide set eyes that were as black as night. There was a figure tattooed onto her face and accompanying designs across it that were impossible to miss. Just as her face was oddly shaped, so was her body. Mabarya had impossibly strong arms for a woman, her chest was almost flat and she had muscle toning over her entirely. Her hips were wider than average and gave her a wide appearance, which only emphasized her already massive overall size.

When the woman was finished helping Mabarya to bathe, Mabarya stood and went to the small mirror where the girls could look at themselves and took a small hooked blade from her clothing. Mabarya stood naked, uncaring and shaved her hair off with ease, it had only grown 3 or 4 inches but she liked to keep it very short as the longer it was the itchier it got under her helm.

During this time the old woman had called a stable boy and had him bring Mabarya's armour from her quarters, and he did as he was told, returning as Mabarya finished shaving. The boy had brought the heavy armour using a wooden wheel barrow and lingered for a moment hoping to see a bathing woman who might step out unaware of him, but the old hag shooed him and he was gone.  
Mabarya pulled on her under armour then her plate. The old woman assisting to strap her in, going on in the meantime about a handsome guest who was holed up with Lord Bryland in his study. Mabarya wondered who this guest was and what it had to do with her. Once Mabarya was clean and suited, she put her helm under her arm and went into the fort. 

Mabarya waited quietly in the dining hall, standing at ease quietly at the farthest end of the room next to the door where she had entered. There were servants running around, the long table was placed for four people. Which accounted for Lord Bryland, his daughter Habren and the stranger. The fourth place could be for herself as she had dined with Lord Bryland and Habren a number of times at the whim of either he or his daughter, but she did not want to be presumptuous. Finally a servant knocked at the door at the opposite end of the hall, which lead to the Arl's illustrious study and shorty after, Lord Bryland, Lady Habren and the stranger came into the room.

Lord Bryland spotted Mabarya instantly, not that she blended in very well and waved her to approach, and she did.  
"Mabarya." Lord Bryland said to her as she came to them, he sounded to be in a jovial mood. "Mabarya, this is Duncan, he's the Commander of the Grey Wardens." The Lord seemed quite proud to introduce this rugged stranger. "Duncan, this is Mabarya, she's the one we spoke of."  
Mabarya glanced between the two and took a moment to remember manners were expected of her.

"A-- pleasure to meet you, my Lord" she bowed deeply to Duncan.  
"I feel just the same" Duncan replied now looking her over "But, please, just Duncan, I am no Lord." Mabarya inclined her head but was not embarrassed by her mistake.  
"Let us all eat, father" Lady Habren said now, hungry but also eager to have more said once they were seated.  
"Yes of course, my love." Bryland agreed and they all sat, Lord Bryland at the head of the table, Duncan to his left, Habren to his right and Mabarya next to Habren.  
Dinner was served, a great pig full and whole placed upon the table and all sorts of other dressings. 

"This is quite the feast, Lord Bryland" Duncan commented as the pig was sliced and served "I hope that it was not on my account."  
Lord Bryland laughed a little "Honestly I expected more than one warden on my doorstep when I got word that the Warden Commander was heading my way." his tone was pleasant and cheerful. "But your presence alone is worth this great feast, and it will not go to waste any how."  
The group ate greedily, everything tasted incredible. Once everyone had filled their bellies, and made happy by light hearted discussion, the pig and fixings were moved and discussion became much more intense over tea. 

"Mabarya, Duncan is recruiting here for the Grey Wardens." Lord Bryland mentioned now and Mabarya looked from Lord Bryland to Duncan.  
"I suppose that makes me your choice recruit." Mabarya said bluntly. Lord Bryland knew not to take offence by her stark way of speaking and smiled lightly.  
"That you are, my dear girl."  
"The Lord has recommended you and you alone." Duncan confessed "I think that would be quite a commendation to your name."  
"I'm sure it is, Sir." Mabarya retorted "If I had any idea of what a Warden is, I think I might think so to."  
"Don't mind her manner, Duncan." Lord Bryland assured. "It's just her way." 

Duncan nodded agreeably "Are you a foreigner?" he asked now pointedly at Mabarya "I have been many places, but I can't quite pace your accent."  
"I'm from the south, Sir." confirmed she.  
"What she means is, is that she's from the Wilds" Habren burst out, no longer able to contain herself.  
"Habren!" Lord Bryland scolded.  
"It's alright, my Lord, I do not think being from the Wilds, or being called chasind is such an insult." Mabarya explained softly.  
Duncan nodded approving of her reaction "I suppose then, there is to be some explanation of what a Warden is."


	2. The Rite of Conscription

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him now." A low tone, clearly not elven floated into Theoren's consciousness.   
"This one will survive, however.. he did not touch the mirror." 

Theoren sat up dazed and confused, a deep pain in his stomach almost made him puke, but he steadied his body and let the world stop spinning. The Keeper entered the tent through the flap, a candle in hand.  
"Theoren, I'm glad to see you're conscious." The Keeper said coming to his side.   
"Drink this." she put a cup to his lips, it had a putrid substance inside.   
Theoren almost moved to push away her hand but she took his head and tilted it back, forcing him to take in the stuff. When the cup was empty and she's let him go he coughed near gagging on-- whatever it was.   
"You need to get up, dear." The Keeper pulled him carefully to his feet.   
"What's... going on.." Theoren mumbled almost incoherently.  
"There's been an accident with Tamlen."   
"Tamlen!" Theoren's memory was jogged he remembered his childhood friend reaching towards a mirror, distorted in his mind, it looked like a strange twisted thing.  
"Yes, Tamlen." she said now "You must ready yourself."   
"Ready for what, Keeper?" he asked dizzily. The Keeper had guided him out of the tent and into the black of night and the flickering fires in the camp.  
"You're leaving the camp, tonight."   
"Leaving?" he all but shoved her to get away from her.  
"Don't fight me, Theoren." The Keeper said in a low tone. "If you do not leave, you will die as well... meet the same fate as our poor Tamlen."  
"The same fate Keeper?!" he almost shouted "Where's Tamlen! What's happened?!" he was frantic to find answers 

A strong pair of hands steadied him.  
"That's enough, child." The Keeper said when Theoren was saved from falling.  
"I'm afraid the friend of yours in the ruins did not make it." A rough looking human male came up to the group.   
"Oh, poor Tamlen.." The Keeper whimpered a little, regret in her voice.   
"Tamlen's dead?" It was good another pair of hands was holding him because his knees felt weak. Theoren looked at the man who had joined them.  
"Your friend touched a most... evil object, I'm afraid he is long gone.. you are lucky to have survived." the rugged man comforted him.  
"You say that as if it is supposed to make me feel better!" Theoren said angrily. "I do not even know who you are or what you are here for."   
"Theoren, this is Duncan.. You'll be going with him tonight."  
"Going where?!"  
"Calm yourself." Duncan cautioned. "We're going to a place not far from here, you are very sick.. we have a cure in our camp to the west."  
"What ails me?" Theoren demanded his answers.  
"A slow but sure death." Duncan retorted. "I'm afraid without this cure, you will live only long enough to succumb to a terrible pain."  
Theoren didn't have a lot to say in this matter, if he was truly that sick, he needed treatment.  
"Keeper, why do we not have a cure for this."  
"Unfortunately, child.. It is not something we understand.."  
"How long will it take to get there and back?" Theoren scoffed.

The Keeper and Duncan exchanged glances.  
"Theoren. You will not be making a return trip." The Keeper started "You--"  
"What do you mean." he retorted angrily   
"IF you would calm yourself.." The Keeper was annoyed with him "I will explain"   
Theoren huffed at her but kept quiet.  
"Duncan is a Grey Warden.. he was in the ruins-- he was searching for our clan when he came upon you and Tamlen-- Going to his camp will grant you your cure, and it will also allow us to honor treaties to the Grey Wardens made after the First Blight."   
"What treaties..." Theoren asked still pointedly.  
"The treaties allow for Wardens to recruit in the time of need, during a blight" Duncan softly explained. "This is one of those such times."  
"What? There is no blight here." Theoren snapped   
"Not yet, but very soon I'm afraid." 

"I have no desire to be a Grey Warden" Theoren said irritable  
"I'm afraid you have very little choice." Duncan replied softly  
"I refuse." Theoren growled, fighting the hands that had been holding him steady. "I have no desire to be away from my clan or end a blight that is not truly upon us."  
The Keeper looked at Duncan, who straightened his posture.  
"I'm afraid in this case I will have to invoke the rite of conscription then.." Duncan said sternly "For your sake, and everyone's."   
"You can't force--"  
"He can, Theoren. That's the end of the discussion." The Keeper said threateningly "And to ensure that you do not have any choice, once you leave, the clan will be leaving as well."  
"What! Keeper! be reason--"  
"No, Theoren, you are being unreasonable. This man has the cure to a disease you would otherwise die from-- and you will honour our clan by becoming a Grey Warden and helping end the blight. But you will no longer be welcome within this clan." The Keeper ended the conversation and stepped away beckoning Duncan to follow.


	3. The Price of a Treasury

Loghain was assaulted as soon as he reached Denerim. Cailin came to him in most jovial of spirits.  
"Welcome back to civilization, father." Cailin teased knowing Loghain didn't approve of such a nickname.  
"Yes, well if it were in better circumstances that we met, son, I might find myself in a more merry mood."  
"What a better circumstance than this, father of mine." Cailin heartily put his arm round his father in law and squeezed as they walked up the palace steps "these days to follow will make history and i will be finally sung about as most worthy Champion befitting my title."  
"You are the King, Cailin, you are already your people's champion, going to war against a non existing threat is not in any way admirable."  
"There are darkspawn in the south, father, the blight is upon us."  
Loghain sighed, he knew now that all reasoning with Cailin would likely result in his blatant denial and complete bull headedness.   
Cailin took Loghain to the war room where they sat with several bann' from the immediate surrounding areas and discussed the course of action to be taken.  
The attending bannorns were split almost evenly in opinions. Half agreeing with Cailin that the darkspawn horde was an imminent threat and that a blight was in fact upon them . The other half very adamant in siding with Loghain that a few dark spawn attacks did not warrant a full scale attack or that there was an arch demon involved.  
"What proof have you, your Majesty. That there need be a battle?" Rendon Howe spoke up from the middle of the company.   
"I've been in contact with the Commander of the Grey Wardens. Duncan has brought assurance that this was no simple roving band of darkspawn, there is an archdemon, and that's why i have called you all here. "  
At the end of the meeting it was concluded that there would need to be a battle to end the darkspawn attacks but no conclusion of it being the doing of an arch demon. To Cailin, there could be no doubt, a blight was upon them. 

Loghain greeted his daughter and shortly retired to his estate in the city, he had come from Gwaren and the journey had been five days, he was rather tired and wished to think alone on what had transpired in the war room.  
Loghain was not long at home when a visitor was announced. Lord Howe entered shortly after.  
"Lord Howe."   
"Loghain."  
Loghain offered him a seat and only stood long enough for Howe to seat himself.

"I trust your journey was not too difficult." Howe commented being generally pleasant.  
Loghain alwys disliked how Howe blatantly spoke to him, Loghain was humble in a way, he remembered his background and reminded himself of it constantly for fear of becoming to proud. All the same to not address him properly was undoubtedly a disrespect, but knowing Howe's proud and obstinate nature he chose not to remind him.  
"It's a five days journey with a company such as I brought, long but not incredibly difficult."  
Howe nodded lightly, his own home was much closer to the city.   
"The King seemed adamant today at the council." He mentioned pointedly "It is unfortunate that he is so disagreeable."  
"To him, we are the disagreeable ones, I think." Loghain grumbled in response.  
"I am just surprised is all--" he added as if he was eluding to something.

"What do you mean by that?" Loghain asked after a long moment, he hadn't planned on accommodating his prompt but did it all the same.  
"Well... I just mean that, one would think,that the bannorns would side whole heartedly with the Hero of River Dane... instead they agree with-"  
"That's your King you're about to insult, Rendon." Loghain stopped him and Howe didnt breathe another word of it, there was a silence that followed uncomfortably.  
Tea was brought in shortly with biscuits , poured and placed by a servant now, rendering a good distraction from the awkwardness that preceded.

Loghain was thinking about what he had said however and once the servant had left he added.  
"The bannorns want to see Marric in Cailin .. and they are afraid of the prospect that a blight could be coming." Loghain reasoned aloud.  
"But he's not Marric" Howe quickly pointed out.   
"No, he's not.." Loghain rumbled irritated, thinking 'Not even close.' but did not say it aloud. 

"Will you comply with his wishes?" Howe asked, a brow raised, a wrinkle on his nose.  
Loghain almost chortled as he spoke "He's the King, Rendon... of course I will have to comply."   
Howe nodded and finished his tea off "I think that you--" There came a servant to the door as Howe began to speak  
"Queen Anora, my Lord..." said the servant and Loghain's pretty daughter entered the room.  
Both Howe and Loghain stood to greet her and when the formal greetings were over with, Howe excused himself and let the father and daughter be reunited.

"Cailin told me how the war council went." Anora said as soon as Howe was out of earshot and they were alone.   
"And what did he say?" Loghain asked sitting again after putting another log into the fire which was slowly beginning to die away.   
"Cailin told me that he is convinced there is a blight at hand." Anora stated now "And that you insist that there isn't."  
"Mhm." Loghain sat himself again across from Anora.   
"Are you going to be able to stop him from going to war?" Anora asked.  
"I was going to ask you the same question." Loghain chuckled at his daughter. "You know as well as I do, that Cailin is desperate to prove his worth."  
Anora sighed deeply and shook her head "He is the King of Fereldan. His people love him. I don't understand what he is trying to accomplish"   
"Yes, A question I ask myself too, my dear" Loghain sounded exhausted, the topic had worn itself out at the war council, reiterating it amongst others was not easing the burden of stress upon him.  
Anora realised this, seeing her father's tiredness.

"That's not why I'm here, though." Anora straightened herself and poured herself and her father tea, though it was only warm now.   
Loghain looked at his daughter and teased lightly "Tell me you've come because you love your old father."   
Anora smiled at that and laughed lightly "Well.. of course, I love you, daddy." she said affectionately.   
"But that's not why you're here." Loghain added a small smile on his tired face.  
"You'll remember a few years back.. you made a promise to an Arl in the north, just before King Marric.."  
"Just before King Marric died, Anora.. I'm a big boy, you don't have to avoid his name around me."

Anora nodded and shook away her concern. "Yes, well, it's been some time now, you have abandoned your responsibilities since then."  
Loghain snorted at her words "I've been nothing but busy cleaning up after your dear husband for the last 5 years.."  
"Yes well.. Thank you for that but that's not the point." Anora smoothed out her dress. "Your-- hunt for King Marric depleted the treasury quite efficiently, and I have, of course, done my best to restore it to it's former glory, I'm afraid we are still thin on coin to be funding a war."  
Loghain sighed "There's no need for the dramatics, Anora, get on with it."  
"Well, Father.." Anora huffed a little haughty "You may have forgotten, Lord Bach's Arling is home to the primary trade route between Orlais and Fereldan." she began. Loghain cringed when she mentioned his tormentors.   
"Before King Marric died, you made a deal with Lord Bach. In exchange for protection from Orlesians you would be entitled to the riches of half his ample treasury" Anora said  
"I remember a deal of that sort, yes. But we hadn't worked out the details... it wasn't a complete deal." Loghain said now recalling.  
"Maybe so. But we have kept up our end of the bargain, protection for that region has been ongoing since then." she said now. "And I have finalised details with the Arl personally."

Loghain raised a brow at her.   
"I wasn't aware you handled my affairs, Anora." he said with a certain irritation.   
"Well, neither was I, but the Arl broached the subject when he last came to Denerim two months ago.." she looked a bit cross with his reaction. "Besides, I didn't agree to anything that I thought you might disprove of." She said with finality.   
Loghain knew there was more to it than this-- Anora had lined her pockets with the treasury of an Arl based on a deal struck so long ago-- so there had to be a catch.   
"What're you so hesitant to say, if there wasn't some horrific catch that affects me why would you even tell me this?" he asked feeling uneasy. 

Anora was good at bull shitting, but she was never able to fool her father, whom knew her the best.   
"You're right. there was a catch." she finally exhaled. "The Arl is a very old man-- or at least he describes himself as such." she stopped   
"Enough dramatics, Anora" Loghain said fed up with waiting.   
"Lord Bach has asked that you take his daughter as your wife."  
Loghain was quiet looking at his daughter long and hard. "Did you arrange for me to marry this girl, Anora." he said quietly.   
"No, I haven't. Not yet, anyways." she said now "The Arl is adamant, though. He only has one daughter. It would make you next in line to rule his Arling."

Loghain closed his eyes, a headache had been brewing since the War Council and it hit him hard now.   
"I suppose I have very little choice."   
"I'm afraid so." Anora replied softly. "I hope you won't be too angry with me.."  
Loghain nodded slowly "I'm not angry, I just can't see this as a very good idea."   
"Why, Father?" she asked cautiously.  
"You know I cannot simply replace your mother.."  
"I do not expect you to." Anora retorted. "You married mother for Love. An arranged marriage... is an arrangement." she said with little tact.   
"I suppose this must be revenge, then?" Loghain looked at his daughter tiredly. "For arranging yours before you even could choose."

Anora smiled and stood and went to her father, she leaned down, kissed his forhead and said "I love Cailin, Father. And I'm sure even if you cannot love the Arl's daughter.. the company will do you good."   
Loghain sighed heavily watching his daughter exit his room. Loghain hauled himself to his bed and put himself in it. 

"Perhaps you're right."


	4. The Road to Ostagar

Duncan took his recruits west, they would pass through Lothering before moving towards Ostagar, where he would join his fellow Wardens and an army under King Cailin's command.  
The good Arl Bryland had provided Duncan with two horses, thus easing his travels. Duncan rode on one, and Mabayra had the reigns on the other, The elf, they'd picked up in the Brecilian forest sat in front of Mabarya, and was fainted, they needed to move swiftly if they were to get to Ostagar in time to save the lad.

Mabarya had turned out to be a good companion, she was stoic, stern and silent. Duncan saw great potential in her, she had a sense of justice to her and seemed like she would serve as a good leader in the future.  
Mabarya had skill with both sword and shield, in the ruins she had charged many hordes of spiders and undead, and she had maintained herself well, she was built to take hits and provided as an incredible draw to enemies. The girl was very young, and very strong, built large, almost as if she were part Avvar and he wondered about her, Lord Bryland had little insight on the subject, either he was to careless to have asked or she had not offered the information. All Duncan knew was that Lord Bryland had acquired her in Lothering and that she was from the wilds. Duncan decided to delve into her a little.

"Lady Habren said you were born in the wilds?" Duncan broached her.  
"I'm not sure about born, sir." Mabarya replied "But I certainly grew up in the wilds."  
"Did you know your parents?" Duncan asked, as she hadn't given a last name.  
"I did not, Gitou raised me until he was too old and then I raised myself."  
"Sounds like you have a had a rough beginning.."  
"You northerners always seem to think that life must be difficult if one is on their own." she replied "I knew how to trap animals.. hunt.. fish.. I knew what you needed to survive winter.."  
"You weren't at all lonely?" Duncan asked now  
Mabarya shrugged lightly "I kept busy. And that aside... you say that as if there was no one to see in the Wilds. The Wilds are full of people living how they want." 

Duncan left the conversation at that, he was always a little startled by the brash tone she took, she was very independent, he'd met many people in his time, but none quite as Mabarya. 

What little Duncan knew of the elf, was what he expected, young elves were obstinate by nature, raw, irrational, he was cut from the same cloth as most and would likely serve unwillingly. Though Duncan had glimpsed his fighting in the ruins and knew he was as capable as most elves. The elf began to wake as dawn found them.  
"Hmm... where are we..." Theoren groaned exhaustedly, sitting up on the horse straighter, Mabarya still keeping hold of him round the waist.  
"We're on the precipice of the Brecilian forest, with luck we'll reach Ostagar within the week."


End file.
